This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Once a product is designed and sold, the hardware of that product can often no longer be updated because of lack of a standard electrical or mechanical interface for hardware enhancements. With some processor-implemented products it is sometimes possible to upload new software, to add new features or to correct deficiencies in the original model. While sometimes a useful technique, there are many products where such software upgrade is simply not possible.